In recent years, various devices are mounted on a vehicle. A certain control apparatus learns a driver's driving record or tendency and reflects the learning content on control over the devices. For example, discloses technology concerning a specific learning method.
Devices mounted on vehicles depend on types of vehicles or owners. When a driver drives a vehicle other than his or hers, for example, he or she is unaware of and cannot use a useful function not provided for his or her vehicle. When the other's vehicle does not have a function provided for the driver's vehicle, the driver may feel uncomfortable due to a difference between operational feelings on his or her own familiar vehicle and the other's.